First and Last
by Minosuke Ichigo
Summary: FMA Movie. Alphonse of the Other World just wanted to help Ed...before his death, he gave Edward Elric one last gift. AlphonseEd


**Summery:** Movie Timeline, after Ed was shot and put in the ship by Alphonse. Al tells Ed his true feelings before sending him off. AlphonesEd

**A/N:** The entire scene between Ed and Alphonse of the Other World was so cute and so very sad, I just had to read between the lines and add stuff that me and my friend, Nova, wanted to very badly to see. And then he died. Wah! –Sob- Anyway, this is a one-shot (possibly winding up a series of randomly placed one-shots for all I know) AlphonseEd…

I don't own FMA (Envy-kuuuuuuuun!) or its characters. Just my own little delusions of yaoiness. And even then…I still own nothing. Wah.

First and Last 

_By:_

_-Minosuke Ichigo-_

Ed stared at Alphonse with wide eyes, disbelieving of what he was hearing and seeing. He was, currently, strapped into the small, cramped cockpit of one of his friend's rockets and what the blonde beside him was saying wasn't registering as words at all.

"Alphonse…? I don't…I don't understand!" Alphonse smiled at the other blonde's words, shaking his head a bit and turning away, coughing into his hand violently. Ed gave him a concerned look and continued, trying to get out of the restraints that had been placed firmly across his chest. "I never said I wanted to go! I'm not leaving you here when you're like this!"

The rocket scientist once more shook his head, continuing to smile, his eyes lowered as if he couldn't look Ed in the eye without letting his mask of false happiness slip. "Ed…you aren't happy here…even a blind man could see that…" The alchemist looked away, biting his lip. "We've had so many happy times together…but underneath it all…you just want to go home…" Alphonse grabbed Ed's hand and pulled it away from the harness, holding it between both of his own oil-stained hands. He rested his forehead against the warmth of Ed's human hand, his smile weakening when he realized Ed's fingers were trembling.

Ed's stubborn personality kicked in once more and he resumed trying to figure out how to release the buckle that rested against his stomach. The hand in Alphonse's tightened into a fist as he cursed, "Son of a bitch! Undo this damn thing, Alphonse! Please!" The blonde shook his head for the third time, lifting his head and looking Ed dead in the eye, the action making the alchemist cease his struggles and stare.

Tears were making Alphonse's eyes shimmer, and his lower lip was quivering as if he were fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly, he released Ed's hand and whispered, his voice shaking slightly, "Edward…would you hate me if I did something…? If I told you something…?" Ed shook his head vigoriously, his confusion written on his face.

"What? Why would I hate you?!" The teen demanded, his tone filled with worry. What was so horrible that his friend would think such a thing?

Slowly, Alphonse nodded and leaned forward, letting his lips brush Ed's lightly. A look of shock crossed Ed's face, but he was unable to react before Alphonse let himself deepen the kiss softly, the feeling making Ed's head swim.

His lips were soft and hot against his dry ones, and he felt as if his heart was about to explode in his chest. Slowly, he let his golden eyes close and returned the kiss, letting his own tears fall across his blushing cheeks. Alphonse broke the tender kiss and gave him small and sweet butterfly kissed across his cheeks, the alchemist's tears salty and warm.

Alphonse moved away from Ed, his own cheeks stained with tears as he whispered, closing his eyes and grabbing the hatch of the cockpit, "Edward Elric…I've always loved you…please…please don't ever forget me…" Ed's eyes opened wide and he made a move to try and stop the hatch from closing, but reacted too late.

Pounding his fists against the thick glass, he let out a choked sob, begging Alphonse to stop as the other blonde ran toward the control panel. "Alphonse!" He screamed, fresh tears replacing the ones his friend had kissed away. "Alphonse! Stop!" The rocket scientist gave him another smile and put a hand on the lever. He bit his lip and turned away, closing his eyes tightly and pulling the lever down with a small sob.

With that, the rocket took off toward the Gate, it's passanger pounding against the glass and sobbing.

Alphonse smiled as he watched one of the German's shooting at the ship that he had built with his own sweat, blood and tears. The ship he knew would take the boy he had fallen in love with home. Another gunshot sounded and he felt a stab of pain in his back and chest. His smile never faded, even as he slumped to the floor.

Edward Elric… 

_Ever since you came to us…_

_When you smiled…_

_The world seemed that much brighter…_

_You were the sun to this broken, dying mechanic…_

He let his eyes close, welcoming the darkness and coldness that had suddenly come over him.

I love you, Edward Elric… 

_I love you more then you'll ever know…_

-Owari

**A/N –** I cried the entire time I was writing this…-sobs- Please forgive me for writing such a sad story! Also, please read and review. I like reviews.


End file.
